


Faith

by AugustStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot where you are one of the younger Assassins that Altair has taken under his wing in a modern day setting. He sees potential in you and tries to help you conquer your fears to better yourself~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

The cool night air felt good against your warm skin.

You’d been sick as a dog these past few days but you had insisted on coming. After all, it wasn’t everyday you got to climb the Eiffel tower. Parkour and athletics hadn’t always been your best talent when it came to being an Assassin but Altair had been working with you, helping you to get better.

Tonight he wanted to test how well you’d been practicing.

Sniffling a bit, your brought the sleeve up to your mouth to cough a little, feeling a presence beside you before you heard his voice. “Feeling all right?” Altair asked as he loomed there beside you. While you had lagged behind at first, you actually managed to get to the top of the tower only seconds after Altair. He had climbed all the way to the tip top, but you were content to stay where you were, gazing out over Paris in an enraptured way.

Seeing all the lights was so amazing and beautiful, it was like looking at a sky full of stars…

Coming back down to earth when Altair asked if you were all right you gave a nod and a thumbs up. “I’m fine.” You nodded, peering down over the edge to the ground below. While the city was beautiful, being at the top of this tall structure brought back your fear of falling and your instinctively grabbed the metal railing tighter.

Sensing your unease Altair gave a bit of a snicker. “Afraid of heights are you?” He asked to which you gave him a bit of a nervous look. “Oh no, it isnt the height I mind its more like…afraid of “falling”.” You admitted, biting your lip nervously.

Altair was your mentor and at times, even seemed like a friend. When you had been recruited into the order you had been very, very green. Under Altair’s tutelage you’d actually been able to improve in ways you didn’t even think you could. After all, he’d selected you personally out of Malik’s novices. For what reason you had no idea…but you were grateful.

You’d learned a lot.

Giving a dry chuckle Altair leaned out over the edge, looking straight down. “Well, that is certainly problematic.” He said turning to look to you a very serious look on his face. You began to get even more nervous at this point. “…why?” You asked.

“Because we’re going to jump.”

He was joking. SURELY he was joking…right? Your eyes getting wide you looked from him to the ground and back again several times before stuttering out, “A-are you s-serious?!” You squeaked, looking petrified.

“Oh, I am not JUMPING from all the way up here,” You insisted your grip getting even tighter, so much so you thought you were going to cut it on the metal. “Y-your crazy!” But apparently he was dead serious as his eyes didnt leave yours.

“I want you to try a leap of faith.” He said.

“You said you were testing my agility!”

“This is part of it!” He insisted and you could swear you saw the hint of a smile in his eyes like he was enjoying watching you freak out. “Your out of your mind Altair!” You said and blushed when he looked at you flatly. “I-I don’t mean any disrespect Mentor but…but I don’t think I’m ready.” you admitted looking away from him with your eyes squeezed shut.

You hadn’t meant to blurt out anything rude, you were just scared. Being his novice you had seen Altair perform various leaps of faith. It was your favorite thing to see any assassin do really. It looked so…peaceful. Like total freedom and rush for sure…but you didnt feel like you were ready. Not yet.

“Y/N,” you heard him say softly before you felt a hand on your chin, turning you to look at him as your eyes came open slowly. “You cannot let your fear guide your life. You have to be willing to take risks…and have some faith.” He said with a half smile and you yourself gave a small one in return. “I’m going to be leaving tomorrow to go to Italy for a month,” He said. “I want to know that you can do this before I go…I have to see you try it at least once.”

You hadnt known that. Altair often went off on missions wherever he was assigned sometimes for weeks at a time but an entire month? You bit your lip and looked down again, the distance to the ground making your head spin.

Once again Altair made you look at him. “Hey,” He said getting your attention. “Just trust me. You can do this, okay?” He said and you could have sworn you felt his thumb lightly brush your cheek. “I have faith in you.”

You had to close your eyes again, trying to push your fears to the back of your mind. Taking in a deep breath you finally gave a tiny nod before opening your eyes slowly again. “C-can I just ask one thing?” You questioned as Altair was looking over the edge again, his hood pushed back to get a better view of the ground.

Those serious eyes turned to you once again he tilted his head. “You may.” He said. Scooting a bit closer to him you stuck out your hand palm up and even you could see it shaking in your fear. “Will you hold my hand?”

He gave you an almost..annoyed look? You weren’t sure how to read it. “I-if…if you hold my hand, it’ll force me to do it, and I wont be afraid because…because I wont be facing it alone.” You said your fingers outstretched towards him.

You knew he could tell you were scared and it must have finally convinced him because his eyes softened. Climbing closer to you, he reached out and took your hand. His fingerless gloves scratched across your palm as he gripped your hand tightly.

“All right…but I wont do this for you everytime.” he said sternly and you nodded, your knuckles white from how tight you were gripping onto his hand. Gently he pulled on you. “Now, let go of the railing.” He encouraged and you did so, but only after he’d tugged on you a few times to coax you from your comfort zone.

Crossing the space quickly you jumped up to where he was as he pulled you, his arms around you for a moment as he helped you balance on the small platform. You had never stood this close to him before…Once the two of you were standing on the very edge Altair gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

“All right. On three. One…” He said and you gripped his hand tighter if that was possible. “Two…” He counted and you braced for the jump as he did. “Three!” he said finally and you squeezed your eyes shut.

And jumped.


End file.
